Une nuit d'auberge
by Pierre d'hiver
Summary: Depuis des jours et des jours, Théo n'arrive pas à ses sortir le pyromage de la tête. Une soirée à l'auberge pourrait lui permettre de penser à autre chose, ou l'amener à quelque chose d'inattendu... Aventures, Slash Théaltazard /!\ lemon


Après des jours de voyage, les aventuriers du cratère s'arrêtent dans une auberge, cédant aux réclamations incessantes de leur mage. Ce dernier en a d'ailleurs profité pour boire plus que de raison, et a disparu depuis un moment déjà. Théo rumine seul face à sa choppe. Il cherche Bob de regard tout en sachant qu'il n'est pas là et peste contre ce crétin. Il est persuadé que le mage est en train de finir sa soirée avec une fille de l'auberge et ça l'énerve. Il est parfaitement incapable de dire pourquoi ça le fait enrager à ce point, ou plutôt il refuse de se l'avouer…. Il n'y a en effet pas des milliards de raison pour qu'il s'énerve dès que Bob sourit à une jeune fille, ou pour que son regard s'attarde sans arrêt sur le corps de son compagnon. Théo le sait bien, mais cela lui semble aussi vain qu'inconcevable. Avec un dernier soupir excédé, il vide sa bière et monte se coucher.

Il entre dans sa chambre et retire son armure. Le paladin s'approche du lit, et se fige. Il n'est pas vide. De longs cheveux bruns cachent un visage qu'il n'a pas besoin de voir pour reconnaître Bob. Théo retient un juron. Cet abruti s'est trompé de chambre, et c'est évidemment sur son lit a lui qu'il décide de venir s'étaler à moitié nu. Le paladin s'étrangle d'ailleurs en remarquant ce dernier détail. Il est pourtant incapable de détacher son regard de ce corps, encore plus beau que dans les rêves qui le hantent malgré lui. Il retient son souffle et fait un pas de plus. Bob s'appuie sur un coude et se retourne péniblement, dévisageant un paladin médusé. Le pyromage lui décoche un sourire malicieux et, d'une voix pâteuse mais néanmoins sensuelle :

-Je t'attendais.

Théo s'empourpre et bégaie quelques syllabes incompréhensibles. Bob rit doucement et se relève. À genoux sur le lit, il se dresse jusqu'à être presque à la hauteur de Théo et lui décoche un clin d'œil. Ce dernier rougit de plus belle et parvient enfin à articuler quelques mots :

-Bob, tu es ivre…

-Je sais.

Il se rapproche encore de Théo et se mord délicatement la lèvre. Théo lutte intérieurement pour ne pas se jeter sur ces lèvres, et pour ne pas écouter les paroles qui en sortent :

-Allez, je sais que tu en meurs d'envie. Tu crois vraiment que je ne remarque pas comment tu me regarde ? Je connais le désir mieux que toi, et je sais parfaitement le reconnaître, fais-moi confiance.

Théo ferme les yeux et reste stoïque, sa lutte est intérieure. Bob se rapproche encore pour glisser dans le creux de son oreille :

-Je suis tellement saoul que j'aurai tout oublié demain matin.

Théo craque et saisit les hanches du mage pour les tirer violemment contre lui. Sa bouche se jette sur les lèvres de Bob et l'embrasse fiévreusement. Si ce dernier est d'abord surpris de ce changement brutal, il ne tarde pas à glisser sa langue entre les lèvres du paladin. Il débarrasse Théo de sa chemise et se presse contre le corps musclé. Sentir la peau du mage contre la sienne enivre Théo. Il empoigne les fesses de Bob et le soulève, puis ils l'allongent sur le lit comme un seul corps. Leurs dernier vêtements volent à travers la chambre. Tandis que leurs baisers se font de plus en plus passionnés, Bob se prépare pour la suite. Bien que saoul, il a l'esprit plus clair que Théo. Ce dernier est complètement enivré par toutes ses sensations nouvelles auxquelles il n'a jamais osé rêver. Quelques minutes plus tard, la main de Bob presse sur son torse pour l'écarter. Le paladin contemple son nouvel amant et voit dans ses yeux une lueur de désir qui enflamme tout son être. Le mage relève son bassin et le guide doucement. Ils tremblent tous deux de désir tandis que Théo entre lentement en Bob, dans un long gémissement partagé. Ils échangent un baiser pour reprendre leur souffle, et le paladin s'enfonce plus profondément encore. Ils ont le souffle court et la respiration haletante. Chacun a le regard plongé dans celui de l'autre. Bob fait alors un violent mouvement du bassin, Théo est maintenant enfoncé jusqu'à la garde. Bob enroule ses jambes autour de la taille de Théo, réduisant à néant la faible distance qui les sépare. Le paladin place ses mains sur les hanches du mage et entame un premier mouvement. Le mage frémit sous son corps, se cambrant pour recevoir encore davantage. Les va-et-vient s'accélèrent, les muscles se crispent, les gémissements s'amplifient, et les cœurs battent à l'unisson. Quand dans un dernier cri et une ultime crispation de plaisir, leur ébat prend fin, un long baiser vient unir leurs lèvres avant que le sommeil ne les emporte tout deux.

Le lendemain matin, Théo est réveillé par un rayon de soleil. Bob se tient près de la porte, habillé. Il se retourne vers le paladin et lui dit :

-Théo… je n'ai pas été entièrement honnête avec toi hier soir…

Le paladin frémit et devient pâle comme la mort. Il attend la suite avec effroi.

-Je n'avais pas bu tant que ça. Je me rappelle de tout.

Théo reprend son souffle et Bob s'en va. Avant de fermer la porte, il passe la tête dans l'embrasure et déclare, avec un clin d'œil :

-Et je ne regrette rien.

* * *

Voilà, c'était mon premier Théaltazard ! Une petite review pour donner votre avis?


End file.
